Ad Events
Ad Events are a major feature of Scrap Clicker 2, Scrap Clicker, and Scrap Collector. They give the player bonuses which can be very useful to speed progression. Upon tapping on the Ad Crown, a window will pop up informing the player of the effect to be awarded for watching an ad and the player will be given three options: * Tapping the X button will allow the player to watch the ad later and get the same effect. * Tapping the No button will get rid of the Ad Crown and the game will give the player a new Ad Crown with a different effect in 25 seconds * Tapping the Yes button will play an ad; if the player completes the ad's requirements, the player will be awarded the specified bonus and will not receive Ad Crowns until after the bonus is over. In Scrap Clicker 2 The timer and the Ad Crown. Ad Event Effects When an ad is ready, the player will see an Ad Crown to the right of their Magnet count. Sometimes, if the player has a faulty Internet connection or encountered a bug, force stopping and reopening the game (or even restarting their phone) may resolve Ad Crowns not appearing. Change Tokens Change Tokens are a currency earned through Team Challenges. They allow the player to change the bonus awarded from an Ad Event without choosing "No", waiting, and repeating until the desired bonus is offered. Cycle Which Ad Event appears is not random, there's a cycle. Free feel to copy it. If you don't get certain Ad Events yet, they're skipped, the cycle stays the same, just without the still locked effects. *100 Bricks *More Scrap *Auto Merger *faster lvl up *Crazy Storm *More Magnets *Auto Merger *Faster Barrels *Auto Merger *Faster lvl up *More Scrap *Auto Merger *More fragments *More Magnets *Auto Merger *Faster Barrels *Auto Merger *Crazy Storm *100 Bricks *Faster lvl up *Auto Merger *More Fragments *Crazy Storm *Auto Merger *Faster Barrels *Auto Merger *Faster Barrels Shorter version: *MB, MS, AM, FLU, CS, MM, AM, FB, AM, FLU, MS, AM, MF, MM, AM, FB, AM, CS, MB, FLU, AM, MF, CS, AM, FB, AM, FB. (MB = More Bricks, MS = More Scrap, FLU = Faster Level Ups, CS = Crazy Storm, MM = More Magnets, AM = Auto Merge, FB = Faster Barrels, MF = More Fragments) In Scrap Clicker Scrap Clicker has only one Ad Event: x5 Scrap for 1 hour. When away from the game, the timer still counts down. In Scrap Collector No Ads! One of the biggest Scrap Clicker 2 Bugs is no ads appearing anymore. There are several ways which can help and it's the most reported bug in the Discord Server. Some players found out good methods with a high chance of fixing this annoying error, here's one with a very high chance for android. It should be tried when no ads appear for like 10 minutes, even after restarting the game, merging normally for some time... 1) Restart Phone If it's still not working: 2) Clear App Cache (Not App Data!!!) If it's still not working: 3) Reset Ad ID (Go to settings, google, ads, reset advertising ID) If it's still not working: 4) It's very common that you don't always get ads. Sometimes it helps if you wait some hours/days. Trivia *From 3.3 to 3.8, there was a why ads screen instead of the Ad Tokens explaining why ads are needed. de:Ad Events Category:Scrap Clicker Category:Scrap Collector Category:Scrap Clicker 2 Category:Ad Events